


Однострочники 18.3 Сэм отрастил крылья

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка 18.3Сэм отрастил крылья. Какие они, нравится ли ему летать и что с ними придётся сделать - на ваш вкус, автор.





	Однострочники 18.3 Сэм отрастил крылья

Если бы они вместе не спали, Дин бы никогда не решился. Сидеть верхом на Сэме, вцепившись в ременную перевязь, обняв ногами за бёдра, и не сводить глаз с перекатывающихся мышц на спине и загривке, это было... Дин даже на землю смотреть не мог, не потому что страшно, а потому что ахуенно. Даже огромные сверкающе-белоснежные крылья так не вставляли, как эти вздымающиеся бугры. Дин едва сдерживался, чтобы не притереться пахом к яблочно-твёрдой заднице. Тогда они точно не успеют.

Самолётов он боялся до дрожи. Консервная банка с пьяным пилотом внутри. Вонь затхлого воздуха и пердящих от страха пассажиров.

С Сэмом же... Это было бы круче, чем секс, если бы вообще в мире было что-то круче, чем секс с его мелким. Рот ему порой хотелось прополоскать с мылом, но вот спина и задница - нет ничего правдивей. Рот мог быть наполнен колкостями и занудством, но стоило тронуть его по спине - вся правда Сэмми Винчестера выплёскивалась наружу. Честный, порывистый, жадный до ласки. И надёжный как президентский боинг.

С ним Дин летать не боялся.

Крылья с ними еще на два месяца, и Сэмми первый предложил слетать на Аляску. Бурное северное лето, природа и комары. Вещи они отослали Фидексом, а сами рванули по воздуху, кувыркаясь в полёте и трахаясь до одури на земле. Даже возмущенный гризли на привале не помешал, удары огромными крыльями его не впечатлили, а выстрел из кольта - вполне.

Девчонки в закусочных посматривали, конечно, косо. Сэмовы крылья, бывшие руки, спрятанные под плащ, выглядели как горб, а кормить его приходилось Дину. Но это мелочи. В главном Сэмми был прав. Вместо депрессняка у них случился лучший отпуск в их дурацкой жизни.


End file.
